User talk:Gusworld
Festival Records Hi again, Angus! We've found evidence that the Susan Sings Songs from Sesame Street album was released in Australia on Festival. Would you happen to know if they did any other Muppet/Sesame albums? Also, I can't believe that Australia was getting records in 1970! Were they signed up to carry the show that early? Anyway, I wanted to share our discovery with you. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:22, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Just bumping this again in case you were on Wikia somewhere. I've got some questions about Australian LP's, and it would be great if you could help. -- Ken (talk) 00:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, Angus! I answered you on my talk page. I didn't know if you were looking there for a reply. Talk to you soon! -- Ken (talk) 02:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Angus! I think I've talked to you here and there, but I've never really introduced myself before. My name's Ken, and I'm usually buried in the records when I'm on here. It's nice to meet you, and I'm glad you found that chart information. I'm always curious how the Muppet Show stuff does around the world. Sesame is hard to compare from country to country with all of the different co-productions. If you happen to have any information on Australian or other records/tapes/CD's/whatever, that would be great! -- Ken (talk) 03:11, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Ken, good to meet you. I've pasted in what other data I could get from the reference books on the MM talk page -- can't decide if it's worth a separate article or nor. Cheers, Angus ::Hey, Angus, since you mentioned all that good stuff on the other page, I was reminded of some other stuff, but I came here, since I would have been getting off topic. What do you know about Astor and Summit? Wendy and I have been working on a lot of the records, and apparently they were (are?) 2 Australian labels that put out Sesame/Muppet Show stuff, but we don't know how many they made. I've seen pictures around eBay and stuff, but I'd love to know more. For example, a whole bunch of countries put out the 2 Sesame disco albums (even France, Japan, and I guess most of Europe), but Summit made their own editions of other US 1970's Sesame stuff, at a time when nobody else did. I would love to find out more about those. Do you know if those are hard to find now? Are you in Australia now? It's kind of nice to have people in other countries who can help us with non-US releases. We have Rich in England, and Paul in Holland, and they've helped me out a lot with stuff from their countries. Sorry if this was long. Records are kind of my specialty! -- Ken (talk) 04:39, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Re Oz records -- no worries, will see what I can dig up for you. Summit was a budget reissues label selling largely through big chain stores like K-Mart (marginally less downmarket in Oz than in the US, as it happens), which might explain their interest in older Sesame product. Astor was (as that page I linked suggested) a more conventional label, licensing from other global labels. These days Australia has the same major labels as everyone else, but the market was much more localised well into the 1980s. Some of the more recent Sesame stuff has emerged via the ABC (which broadcasts the show and has its own label), I think. Gusworld 04:49, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I moved some stuff over here so the conversation would stay in one place. Thanks for that link. I could spend hours wandering around there. Another good record site is bsnpubs.com. They mostly deal in US albums, but they're huge. One of these days I want to unravel all of the CBS international stuff, which includes everything from the UK Muppet Movie soundtrack, to specialized Sesame albums in a bunch of different countries. Thanks for all of your help with Australian stuff! -- Ken (talk) 05:04, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Angus! Hey, I'm glad to see that you added your name to the Community portal. It's nice to meet you! -- Danny Toughpigs 01:31, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Please and create a user name -- it'll help you (and everyone) keep track of your contributions. You can check out the Wiki FAQ page to help you get started. Let me know if you have any questions!--MuppetVJ 00:41, 18 January 2006 (UTC)